


Boop

by FreckledSkittles



Series: Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: An old friend, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Married Barisi, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Rafael wants attention. Sonny doesn’t realize what for until it’s booping him on the nose.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> What????? ao3 user FreckledSkittles wrote a fic for a collection and its actually getting posted on time?????? What the hell is that about
> 
> For real though I WAS SO EXCITED WHEN I SAW THE ART OKAY I knew I couldn’t pass the opportunity. And to have it be part of my road to 100 fics like!!!! What a blessing
> 
> Also this is the shortest thing I have ever written and I had to stop writing loser Domaro in love to crank this out so you know it’s gonna be gooey weenie Barisi boys in love wowowowow  
> Thank you to soul_writerr for the inspiration to write a B O O P

Sonny looks over his notepad when he feels a small prod against the back. Rafael is watching the television, stretched out on their sofa and resting his head in Sonny’s lap. A perk that Rafael had discovered when he started teaching at Columbia was the seasonal breaks he earned between semesters. And after his first year as an instructor, he needed a long break, including lounging on the couch and making some sort of contact with him. They loved to share embraces and cuddles with one of them sat up so that the other could spread out and, in some way, rest in his lap. Sonny was already in position when Rafael asked him to cuddle earlier.

“You say something?” Sonny asks. Rafael glances over at him as if hearing him for the first time. “I thought you tapped on my notepad.”

Rafael shakes his head and settles back in his lap. Sonny drops it and resumes his work, reviewing the notes he had brought home. There was a case he was trying to plead out and he wanted to look at past cases with similarities to find equal ground.

For a few more minutes, the room remains quiet with a domestic stillness. At some point, Sonny’s hand wanders down to Rafael’s hair and runs through the soft strands while he reads up on different cases. The television plays on softly in the background, a Netflix drama Rafael had been waiting to watch until the semester ended. Sonny smiles at the warmth surrounding them and surrenders happily to the feeling. He never wants to get used to a moment like this, just so he can relive how wonderful it is each and every time.

And then there’s another boop against his notepad. Sonny barely catches it, only noticing because Rafael shifts to his back. “Sorry,” Rafael says when Sonny leans forward, “did I hit you?”

“Just the notepad.” Sonny relaxes into the couch and drags his hand through Rafael’s hair. There’s another boop to the pad. He moves it fully aside so that he can look at his husband. “Alright, Raf, what type of game are you playing right now?”

Rafael furrows his brow at him. “Game? I’m watching ‘The Crown.’”

“You keep booping my notepad.”

An amused smile crosses his face as he scoffs. “If I wanted your attention, I don’t think I’m a man who would resort to booping. It’s much more your style.”

Sonny adjusts his knees so that Rafael’s head is better propped up, resting his head over his left kneecap. Part of him wants to believe Rafael, and it would be easy to just give in, but Sonny knows him better. He can read between the lines and recognize the silent requests for attention for no reason other than to have it. The tenderness radiates off of him, hair a bit disheveled and eyes searing with warmth, but it doesn’t do any good without a partner to balance it with.

Before another word can be uttered, Rafael reaches forward and gently presses his finger on the very tip of Sonny’s nose. The nudges he had given the notepad weren’t just for attention. They were for a singular boop to the nose.

Sonny chuckles and rubs his nose. “Is that all you wanted to do?”

Rafael hums, reaching up to caress Sonny’s cheek. “You looked a bit stressed. It seemed easier to do that than to break your concentration by speaking.”

Sonny rolls his eyes. “I think I’ve used the same argument before and you called it dumb.”

“If I did, then I learned from the best about being dumb and in love. And for the record,” Rafael drops his hand from his cheek so he can prod the tip of Sonny’s nose again, “boop to you.”

Sonny laughs and leans down to kiss Rafael. For all his cynicism and reputation, Rafael Barba was a man with surprises of every kind of tender show of affection meant exclusively for his husband. Sonny’s happy he gets to be the one to see it, and that he’s the one who gets to share just as much of the same thing.


End file.
